<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours, Mine, And Ours by outoftheashes, Wearingdeantoprom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618800">Yours, Mine, And Ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes'>outoftheashes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom'>Wearingdeantoprom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Sam, Collaboration, Community: spnkink-meme, Daddy Kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Auction, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Sam is 16, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, collab fic, discussed mpreg but no mpreg shown, mentioned switch cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John auctions off Sam's heat. Dean and Cas are mated hunters ready to settle down. They win the auction and now Sam's going to be fucked for the very first time. </p><p>Unrelated AU.</p><hr/><p>The Alpha looks down at Sam, running his thumb along Sam's cheek. Then he’s grinning slow and easy. "I'm Dean."</p><p>"Dean." Sam lets out a soft little whine. He isn't used to getting touched - not the way Dean is touching him.</p><p>"Fuck. You're even prettier up close,” Dean rasps, his fingers trailing along Sam's jawline.</p><p>"I am?" Sam looks up, his eyes finding the door.</p><p>"What are you looking for?" Dean asks and he’s in full-blown Alpha mode, his voice demanding and maybe a little scary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019, Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours, Mine, And Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielRose/gifts">AzrielRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this situation is problematic as fuck. I know that. Readers will know that. However, characters won’t be wrestling with guilt in this story. They won’t be talking about how wrong it is. No one will rescue Sam. If you’re hoping for angst or tons of anger or Sam needing lots of training, you won’t find that here either. Sam does experience moments where he’s afraid but that’s always replaced by lust. Like, I can’t stress this enough. This is a pwp, it’s not meant to be deep. </p><p>Please read all the tags. There are kinks here that won’t be for everyone. </p><p>Written for a prompt on the spn kinkmeme. Also fills day 6 for kinktober: Daddy kink.</p><p>Sam is 16.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam waits alone for the payment to be processed. He’s in a room that isn’t glamorous by any means. There's no TV. No games. It's a small, cramped space and all Sam has is his thoughts and beverages to keep him company. He’s a trembling mess. Maybe it's because he knows what's expected of him. He knows what comes next. His very first heat was sold to the highest bidder and now he’ll be claimed and bred.</p><p>Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long. The door opens and a painfully beautiful Alpha steps in. His shoulders are set in an authoritative stance. His whole frame screams dominance. "I knew the moment I smelled you that I had to have you,” he rasps as he moves closer to Sam, nostrils flaring as he scents him.</p><p>"Oh." Sam blushes and bites his lip. He’s having a hard time looking the Alpha in the eyes so he averts his gaze awkwardly, his heart pounding so hard he feels it in his throat. "I... thank you, Alpha. Are we leaving now?"</p><p>The Alpha nods and reaches out to him. "You're so polite."</p><p>"I'm nervous," Sam corrects, shivering when the Alpha touches him. "Do I get to know your name?"</p><p>The Alpha looks down at Sam, running his thumb along Sam's cheek. Then he’s grinning slow and easy. "I'm Dean."</p><p>"Dean." Sam lets out a soft little whine. He isn't used to getting touched - not the way Dean is touching him.</p><p>"Fuck. You're even prettier up close,” Dean rasps, his fingers trailing along Sam's jawline.</p><p>"I am?" Sam looks up, his eyes finding the door.</p><p>"What are you looking for?" Dean asks and he’s in full-blown Alpha mode, his voice demanding and maybe a little scary.</p><p>"You said we were leaving but we haven't left," Sam points out with a squeak. "And... and didn't you come with a mate?"</p><p>"I got caught up in you - and I did. He's speaking to your father." Dean’s arm tightens around Sam and he leads him out of the room.</p><p>Sam doesn’t dare try to struggle, letting Dean take him wherever he desires. He puts on the bravest face he can muster when he sees John, knowing that any hint of cowardice would upset him.</p><p>"You be a good boy, you hear me?" John says to his son.</p><p>"Of course," Sam replies quickly, his eyes darting between his father and the Beta standing with him.</p><p>John huffs out a laugh. Like Sam just told a joke. "He'll need a firm hand," John says to Dean. "Maybe not at first, but once he stops bein' shy... well, you'll know. Feel free to call or write if you have any questions."</p><p>"You have been quite helpful with the questions I've had thus far," the Beta tells John.</p><p>"Sam will get all the discipline he needs,” Dean nearly purrs the words.</p><p>Sam squirms and his eyes fall to the floor again, his cheeks heating with embarrassment.</p><p>"I sure hope so," John says, chuckling. “Don’t let him fool you. If you give this boy an inch he’ll take a mile.”</p><p>"Let’s get him out of here," Dean says to Cas after nodding politely to John. "I'm eager to show Sam his new home."</p><p>John waves goodbye to his son. "Don't be a stranger, boy."</p><p>"I'll try not to be... If my Alpha allows it," Sam all but whispers and watches his father walk away.</p><p>Dean nudges Sam out to their car, growling at any Alpha who gets too close, regardless of whether or not they’d bid on Sam. Which is entirely understandable. If anything, Sam welcomes Dean’s aggressiveness. They’re unmated. Anyone can challenge Dean’s claim. Buying Sam means nothing if he’s not given a knot and mating mark to solidify the bond.</p><p>Cas slides into the backseat of the car with Sam and leans in close. To inspect Sam’s face? Kiss him? Sam’s not sure. "He looks so fresh and sweet, Dean."</p><p>Sam shivers at the attention and presses his leg against the Beta's. "Fresh and sweet? I'm not a fruit, you know."</p><p>That just makes Cas grin. "His father <em>did</em> mention that he has a bit of a mouth."</p><p>"I don't mind a little bit of sass," Dean replies, looking at them in the rearview mirror. "You two are going to be so fucking hot together."</p><p>A small little whimper escapes Sam and he immediately turns his gaze to Dean. "You don't want me first, Alpha?"</p><p>"Oh, I do,” Dean says.</p><p>Cas leans in to whisper into Sam's ear. "Dean has a <em>very</em> big cock and the last thing we want is for you to get hurt."</p><p>"Since you're a virgin and all." Dean grins. It looks downright hungry.</p><p>Sam's hole clenches in want. He keeps his eyes on Dean even though his next words are for Cas. "How big are you? Compared to our Alpha?"</p><p>"I'm average for a Beta. Small compared to Dean," Cas replies as he strokes his fingers down Sam's throat.</p><p>Sam's breath hitches and he tilts his head back, offering more of his throat to Cas as slick begins to drip from his ass. His heat is becoming harder and harder to ignore. Burning him from the inside out. It seems as though Cas can smell his arousal, how needy he is. That means Dean can <em>really </em>smell it. "It's gonna feel big to me, I bet."</p><p>Dean groans from the front seat and the car speeds up.</p><p><em>Home, home, home, </em>Sam bleats to himself inside his head. <em>We need to be home so we can get a big, fat knot. </em></p><p>"Have you ever played with yourself?" Cas asks, letting his fingers trail down Sam's chest.</p><p>"Yeah. Never really felt like much. But now..." His voice trails off and he lets out a needy noise. "I want things I've never wanted before."</p><p>"Tell us what you want, Sam,” Cas moans softly. His eyes are dark and he looks like he’s ready to eat Sam alive.</p><p>Sam wiggles in his seat. It’s getting harder and harder to sit still. "I want to be touched. I want everything."</p><p>Cas presses a hand up under Sam's shirt and against his belly possessively.</p><p>Sam lets out a pathetic little squeak. "No one's ever touched me there before," he says, a tremble going through his whole body.</p><p>"What about here?" Cas pinches Sam's nipple gently.</p><p>Sam swallows thickly and hesitates before nodding 'yes'. "It was only as a joke, though. Didn't really feel like anything."</p><p>Cas slides a few fingers under the band of Sam's pants and gently squeezes Sam's cock. "And here?"</p><p>Sam keens, rolling up into Cas's grasp. "No-no. I was never really interested."</p><p>"And now?" Dean asks.</p><p>Cas nibbles along Sam's neck.</p><p>"I really like it," Sam admits, eyes on Dean as he says it.</p><p>"Cas, why don't you start Sammy off with a blow job?"</p><p>Cas runs his thumb over the head of Sam's small cock.</p><p>"Cas," Sam mewls, spreading his legs apart wantonly.</p><p>Cas hums and pulls Sam's little cock out of his pants then bends down and kisses the head of it.</p><p>Sam squeaks, torn between watching Cas and staring at Dean. "Alpha," he gasps desperately. "I don't know if I can take it."</p><p>Cas pulls off with a smirk. "I've barely touched you."</p><p>"You can come if you need to," Dean tells Sam.</p><p>Sam lets out a relieved breath. "I'm a virgin, what were you expecting? Me to be unaffected?"</p><p>Cas strokes Sam's face. "Not unaffected... but you're so sensitive. I love it."</p><p>Sam gives into his wants and turns his head to mouth at Cas's fingers. "Why do you love it?"</p><p>"Who doesn't like a sweet, responsive Omega?"</p><p>Sam hums and nods, rolling his hips before he can stop himself. "Did you change your mind about... about, um, giving me a blowjob?"</p><p>Cas doesn’t hesitate. He reaches out for the nape of Sam's neck and pulls him in for a hungry, biting kiss. Sam doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands or his mouth. It is a curious feeling, being kissed. Curious but not bad. Far from it. So it doesn’t take long for him to messily kiss Cas back, hands fisting into Cas's shirt.</p><p>Cas plays with Sam's little cock as they kiss before he pulls off and bends down to suck Sam's whole length into his mouth.</p><p>"Cas," Sam whines and bucks up into Cas's mouth. He knows he should probably ask before doing something like this but Cas is so warm and wet. <em>More, more, more. </em>He wants more.</p><p>Cas pulls off Sam's cock with a pop. "Yes, Sam?"</p><p>Precome dribbles out of Sam's cock and he squirms, burying his hands in Cas's hair. "It's so good."</p><p>"Hmm." Cas licks up the precome. "I bet you are dripping wet."</p><p>"I am," Sam moans and rolls his hips, his tiny cock dragging along Cas's lips. "My pants are soaked."</p><p>"Take them off," Cas growls.</p><p>"While we're in the car?" Sam yelps, glancing at Dean.</p><p>Dean looks at Sam over his shoulder. "I'm your Alpha. But Cas is still above you in our household. I suggest you obey him.”</p><p>Sam swallows back his embarrassment and gives a jerky nod. "Okay," he whispers and lifts his ass off the seat. The seats are leather so Sam isn't worried about the slick staining. "Can you help me take my pants off, Cas? Please?"</p><p>"Only because you said please." He tugs Sam's pants and underwear down his shaking legs.</p><p>Dean moans and Sam’s cock twitches in reply.</p><p>Cas hums and presses a finger into Sam's hole when he’s free of his pants and underwear and Sam lets out a keening whine, his hole clenching rhythmically. "Are you okay, Alpha?" he asks, spreading his legs as wide as they will go.</p><p>"I'm fine," Dean groans. "I should have hired a driver.”</p><p>Sam licks his lips, his eyes still firmly on Dean. "You want me pretty bad," he says and it isn't a question. "Do we have a long drive ahead of us?"</p><p>"We’re halfway there."</p><p>"Poor Alpha," Sam pants, arching into Cas's finger. "Maybe that's for the best, though. Cas says you're very big. And I'm... small. All over. Especially compared to you."</p><p>"That’s one of the many things that made me want you,” Dean says.</p><p>Cas presses another finger into Sam’s hole.</p><p>"Cas," Sam hisses, throwing his head back. "I... I don't know if you'll fit."</p><p>Cas nips at Sam's throat. "Oh, I'll fit."</p><p>Sam's tiny cock is leaking again. "How do you know?" he asks, squeezing on Cas's fingers. "Just two fingers has me feeling so full."</p><p>Cas bends to lap up Sam's precome and slick. "I just do.”</p><p>Sam trembles beneath Cas's mouth, feeling close yet so far from coming. It’s becoming clear to Sam that he is being kept on the edge. And he has to admit he’s beginning to suspect that Cas is doing it on purpose.</p><p>Cas takes hold of Sam's balls and tugs down.</p><p>Sam squeaks and tries to squirm away from Cas's fingers - but there is nowhere to go. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Did it feel good?"</p><p>"Yes," Sam admits, chewing on his own lip. "But touching my balls feels... weird. Why are you doing that?"</p><p>"To keep you from coming."</p><p>"You tease,” Dean chuckles from the front.</p><p>Sam rubs a hand over his face. "Does Cas tease people a lot?"</p><p>"He does."</p><p>"And you wiggle and whine so pretty,” Cas says, fucking Sam's ass with his fingers.</p><p>"Cas!" Sam's cock jumps happily and he resumes wiggling around on Cas's fingers. "Can I sit in your lap?" he asks, hoping if he gets on top of the Beta that his ass will be forgotten and he won’t be teased anymore.</p><p>"Come here then,” Cas replies, patting his lap.</p><p>Seconds later Sam is scrambling on to Cas's lap and nuzzling at his jawline.</p><p>"You're such a good boy," Cas purrs, stroking Sam's hair. "Why would your father call you a brat?"</p><p>"Thank you, da-- ah, Cas," Sam says, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He can only hope Cas hadn't paid attention to the near slip-up. "Just because I'm good for you doesn't mean I was good for him."</p><p>"Hmm? What were you going to call me, sweet thing?" Cas asks. His fingers dance up and down Sam's spine under his shirt.</p><p>Sam shivers and buries his face in Cas's neck. "I shouldn't say it."</p><p>"Why not?" Dean asks.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed," Cas adds, kissing Sam's hair.</p><p>Sam melts at the kiss but keeps his face hidden. "I almost called you daddy," he admits miserably. "Are you sure I shouldn't be embarrassed?"</p><p>"Did you hear that Dean? Daddy."</p><p>"Daddy, huh? Why would you call him that, Sam?" Dean teases.</p><p>Sam's face is burning where it is buried in Cas's neck. He clutches at him tightly and can’t help but squirm. "He's a lot older than me and... he looks like a daddy."</p><p>Dean laughs outright. "He does."</p><p>Cas ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "You can call me Daddy if you'd like, sweetheart."</p><p>Sam's breath hitches and he finally finds the courage to lift his head and look Cas directly in the eyes again. "Do you like it?" he asks hopefully.</p><p>"I like it,” Cas growls, pressing his hard cock against Sam.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The car slows and Dean pulls up a long, well-manicured driveway. "We're home."</p><p>Sam lets out a soft whine of relief and glances out the window. "Can I get up, daddy?"</p><p>"You'd better wait for Dean."</p><p>Dean gets out of the car and opens the back door. He offers Sam a hand. "Sam."</p><p>Sam chews on his own lip and grabs Dean's hand, squeezing it gently. "Alpha," he breathes out.</p><p>Dean pulls Sam out of the car gently and lifts him into his arms. "Hey, Sammy,” he purrs and kisses him hard.</p><p>Sam shivers and resists the urge to try and hide his naked lower half. "Hi," he squeaks against Dean's mouth.</p><p>Dean lets out a growl and presses Sam against the car, deepening their kiss.</p><p>"Is this a good idea? What if another Alpha sees?" Sam asks.</p><p>Dean had bought him but that didn't mean another Alpha couldn't challenge Dean. And given Sam's slick and heat... He's sure any Alpha a mile or two away could scent him and find them while they are outdoors.</p><p>Dean growls again, nipping along Sam's throat. He turns and carries Sam into the house, saying nothing to Sam <em>or </em>Cas. Cas shuts and locks the car and the front door behind them.</p><p>Sam keeps his little legs around Dean, clinging to him tightly. He nuzzles at Dean's cheek. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm good." Dean rasps. They make it to the bedroom and Dean lays Sam out on the bed. He latches onto Sam's neck, biting hard but not breaking the skin. "Mine," he hisses. Dean pulls back to look for his mate. "Cas. Are you ready?"</p><p>"More than ready," Cas says and moves away from the doorway and closer to the bed, staring at Sam.</p><p>Sam’s heart is beating so hard he can feel his pulse pounding in his throat as he stares back at Cas. "Daddy, please."</p><p>"Fuck. That nickname is going to kill me,” Cas rasps and crawls onto the bed between Sam's legs. He kisses his way up the insides of Sam's thighs and licks his little cock. "Take your shirt off."</p><p>"Well, I don't want you to die. Should I stop calling you Daddy?" Sam pants but of course he sits up and yanks his shirt off as fast as he can.</p><p>"Fuck no," Cas says. He kisses Sam's mouth and caresses Sam’s hole with two fingers before pressing them in.</p><p>Sam nips at Cas's lips, rolling into his fingers. "Gimme another," he demands, damn near shameless.</p><p>Cas does.</p><p>"Gorgeous," Dean murmurs as he reaches out and strokes his fingers down Sam's chest.</p><p>"Speak for yourself," Sam gasps, touching Dean's arm. He is too needy to even begin to <em>try </em>to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>Dean lays down beside Sam and nuzzles his neck. "I can't wait to take you. I'm going to breed you fat with pups. You're going to look so damn beautiful when you're all round and pregnant."</p><p>Cas hums in agreement as he slips another finger into Sam's hole.</p><p>"If - if you say so." Sam has never heard this kind of filth before, not really. He doesn’t know what to do with it besides follow his instinct and offer Dean more of his neck. "Daddy. Four fingers? Really? I don't need that many, do I?" he whines, so full he can barely breathe.</p><p>Cas makes a desperate little sound and kisses Sam's belly. He pulls his fingers out of Sam and tugs off his shirt. Next, he shimmies out of his pants. In a blink, he is back between Sam's legs. He pushes Sam's legs up towards his chest and presses the head of his cock against Sam's hole.</p><p>Sam's pulse is pounding in his throat again. "I'm ready," he says, his voice shaking almost as much as his legs. "Take me, please."</p><p>Dean groans and nips at Sam's throat. "Do it, Cas."</p><p>Cas makes a choked noise and slides into Sam. He pauses and lays his forehead against Sam's sternum. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."</p><p>Sam shakily runs his fingers through Cas's hair. "You're so big," he says with difficulty, squeezing tight on Cas's dick. "Dean's bigger than you?"</p><p>Cas kisses Sam sweetly. "Thicker. Longer. Fuck, I can't wait for you to feel his knot."</p><p>"I'm kind of scared of what his knot will do to me," Sam admits, kissing Cas back.</p><p>Dean strokes Sam’s face. "Cas's body wasn't made to take a knot and he can take me. So there’s no way you won’t be able to.”</p><p>Sam melts at Dean's gentle touch and kisses his fingers. <em>Alpha</em>, his body cries out. <em>Alpha, yes.</em> "You sound very sure of yourself."</p><p>"You're a sweet, fertile Omega, sweetheart. I <em>know</em> you can take me,” Dean purrs before sliding two fingers into Sam's mouth with a moan.</p><p>Sam squirms in embarrassment at the fingers in his mouth but he gently sucks on them anyway, his gaze dancing between Dean and Cas. Dean, who is somehow everywhere even though he isn't. Cas, who is snug deep inside and making it difficult to think properly.</p><p>"Such a good boy." Cas purrs, staring at them. He rolls his hips, pulling back before slamming back in. "<em>Sam</em>, you feel so good."</p><p><em>You feel good too, Daddy,</em> Sam wants to say - but that is a bit difficult with Dean's fingers deep in his mouth.</p><p>Dean slips his fingers out of Sam's mouth and uses his wet fingers to pinch Sam's nipple.</p><p>"God, <em>listen</em> to you,” Cas pants as he starts fucking into Sam at a faster pace.</p><p>"<em>Daddy</em>," Sam whines again, the pitch even higher this time which is embarrassing and, to his own ears, sounds a bit annoying - but his inner Omega seems to have taken over. There is no stopping it. "Am I yours now?"</p><p>"Yes, baby boy. You're mine,” Cas breathes. At Dean's growl, he corrects himself. "Ours."</p><p>Dean's growl makes Sam's ass ache in need, it makes his poor little cock dribble more pre-come. "Don't be mad, Alpha. I know I'm yours, too," Sam pants, sending Dean a heated look.</p><p>"Good boy,” Dean says.</p><p>"Dean," Sam begs, squirming on Cas's cock. "Please come here."</p><p>"Only because you beg so sweetly,” Dean says, nuzzling Sam’s cheek.</p><p>Sam gives Dean desperate, messy kisses. "I wanna hold out for you," he says shakily. "I want to come on your knot, Alpha. But it's getting so hard to be good."</p><p>Dean reaches down and squeezes around the base of Sam's cock. "How are you so perfect?"</p><p>Sam's little cock throbs in Dean's hand. "Oh, believe me. I'm not." It’s difficult to meet Cas thrust for thrust with his body pretzeled the way it is but he does his damndest to try anyway. "When are you gonna give me your come, Daddy?"</p><p>"Soon,” Cas gasps. "I'm getting close."</p><p>Sam chews on his own lip and eyes Cas through his lashes. "Good. I'm excited to feel it."</p><p>Cas kisses Sam again, thrusting a few more times before coming hard into Sam.</p><p>"Thank you, Daddy, thank you," Sam chants as he greedily clenches on Cas's cock.</p><p>"Such a good boy,” Cas says. He stays inside Sam for a few moments before he pulls out and moves away.</p><p>Dean bends and licks into Sam's hole, tasting the mix of Sam's slick and Cas's come.</p><p>"Dean," Sam whimpers, his sensitive hole clenching at the contact. "Can... can we try a different position this time?"</p><p>Dean nuzzles and nips at Sam's thigh while staring at him. "What position?"</p><p>Sam arches into Dean's mouth, staring right back. "If you sit up and get comfortable I can show you, Alpha."</p><p>Intrigued, Dean moves onto the king bed so he’s seated with his back against the headboard. "Like this?"</p><p>"Yes," Sam rasps and rolls over onto his hands and knees. He crawls over to Dean, keeping his aching ass high in the air and kisses along Dean's thighs before settling on top of Dean's lap. His ruined hole drags along Dean's cock teasingly and he kisses his Alpha full on the mouth. "If we do it like this I can kiss you as much as I want."</p><p>"I like the way you think." Dean's hands land Sam's hips, his grip nearly bruising.</p><p>"I thought you might." Sam lifts his hips up slightly and presses down until just the head of Dean's cock is inside him, a thin whine escaping Sam's mouth.</p><p>"So eager." Dean grips Sam's hips tighter and thrusts up into Sam's tight, wet heat with a moan. "Christ... You're perfect."</p><p>A few overwhelmed tears slip from Sam's eyes and he nuzzles Dean's cheek. "You said that already." His little cock leaks between them. His ruined ass does, too. "Why wouldn't I be eager, Alpha?"</p><p>Dean kisses Sam's tears away. "How’s your ass feeling, sweetheart?"</p><p>Sam brings his hands up, caressing Dean's cheeks. "It aches. But I don't care. My body's been wanting this, wanting you. It hurts but... it's what I needed." He licks his lips, hesitating before saying more. "I wouldn't mind a big cup of juice or something, though."</p><p>Cas caresses his mouth against Sam's shoulder blades. "Coming right up,” he says and promptly leaves the room.</p><p>Dean runs his fingers through Sam's hair. "When you feel ready, start fucking yourself on my cock, okay?"</p><p>Sam smirks and rolls his hips lazily. "Like this, Dean?" he asks, feigning innocence. To be fair, though, Dean's cock is huge and the extra time to adjust to it will be a good thing. On the other hand, his hormones didn’t really want Dean to hold back. That part of him, the animal <em>need, </em>wants Dean to roll them over and pound into Sam. To dominate and <em>breed </em>and <em>claim</em>.</p><p>Dean's cock twitches and his head falls back with a low moan. "Fuck yes."</p><p>Cas returns then with some juice. "Here you go, Sam."</p><p>Sam bites his own lip and drags his fingers along Dean's throat as he starts to bounce slow and gentle. "Will you help me with the juice, Daddy?" he asks Cas.</p><p>"You are so fucking sweet,” Dean murmurs.</p><p>Cas settles on the bed beside them and lifts a straw to Sam's mouth so he can drink.</p><p>Sam bounces a few more times before pausing to accept the juice. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"I thought we would have to train you but you are attentive and affectionate. Obedient without us asking you to be. You couldn't be more perfect.”</p><p>Cas cards his fingers through Sam's hair. "Agreed. You're so good for us."</p><p>Sam's chest warms with the praise and his breath hitches. He takes a few sips of juice as he searches for what to say. "This isn't how I normally am," he finally rasps.</p><p>Dean rolls his hips into Sam. "Well then. You definitely have potential."</p><p>Sam gasps, his little legs shaking. "I'm trying," he says, his voice strained. "How's my hole? Is it sloppy? Feels sloppy and gross to me."</p><p>"You're doing so good, Sammy," Dean tells him. "And your hole feels like heaven."</p><p>"You have a <em>lot</em> of slick, baby boy. <em>And</em> a load of my come.”</p><p>Sam shivers. He isn't sure what he likes more. 'Sammy' or 'baby boy.' Both sound like a caress, the nicknames make Sam's stomach flip happily. "Touch my messy hole, Daddy. Feel us, please."</p><p>Cas chuckles. "So bossy, even when saying please. Lift up a little."</p><p>"I am," Sam admits and does as asked, lifting his ass up to give Cas some room.</p><p>Cas presses his face close and licks Sam's stretched hole.</p><p>"Fuck." Sam lets out a pathetic little mewl and buries his face in Dean's neck. "Not quite what I meant, Daddy."</p><p>Cas pulls away, chuckling.</p><p>"Are you ready Sammy? I don't think I can hold back much longer,” Dean says.</p><p>"Why are you holding back?" Sam gasps, beginning to bounce a little faster. He drags his mouth along Dean's ear. "You wanna tear me apart, Alpha? Fucking do it."</p><p>Dean shivers and starts fucking up into Sam with long, hard thrusts.</p><p>"Own my hole, Alpha," Sam says hotly, giving Dean's ear a nip as Dean fucks him harder and faster. The noises that come out of Dean’s mouth makes him melt, it makes him want to get on his knees and present his hole, it makes him want to promise to always be good. "Are you going to claim me, Alpha? Are you going to mark me up?"</p><p>"You are never going to forget who you belong to, sweetheart." Dean's knot starts to swell. It pushes against the side of Sam's hole every time Dean fucks in and out of him.</p><p>"Does that mean you'll bite me? Fuck, I don't know if I can hold back any longer, Dean." He wants to come when he's stuffed impossibly full, when Dean's teeth are deep in his neck but he's so close to making a mess he can only pray that Dean won't care.</p><p>"I'm going to claim you, bite you so that everyone knows that you are mine,” Dean damn near snarls. A few thrusts later, his knot fully inflates inside Sam. With that, he bites Sam's neck hard, drawing blood.</p><p>"Dean," Sam wails, coming hot and heavy between them, completely untouched. Tears drip from his eyes again. Because of the bite. The knot. Everything. It’s so much. Too much. Sam knows deep in his bones that this is only the beginning. His heat had only just begun.</p><p>Dean's teeth stay deep in Sam's neck for a good few moments before he pulls back, kissing and licking at the wound. "Good boy Sammy. So good for us."</p><p>"So fucking pretty," Cas adds.</p><p>Sam sniffles and rubs his nose against Dean's cheek. "Not that pretty."</p><p>"Pffft."</p><p>"Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous. I could go on and on." Cas says, pressing in to kiss Sam's cheek.</p><p>Sam turns his face towards Cas, offering him his mouth. "You can keep going."</p><p>Cas kisses Sam sweetly. "Stunning." He kisses Sam again. "Sweet."</p><p>Dean turns Sam's chin and kisses him too. "Precious. <em>Ours.</em>"</p><p>Sam purrs against Dean's mouth before nipping his lips. "Yours."</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Sam's heat is long and, quite frankly, awful. He doesn't know how he would have coped without two cocks to keep him company. There would have probably been much more pain, desperation, and tears.</p><p>Never mind that. He's over it, now. Able to think clearly. He's much sassier now, too. As to be expected, it gets him into trouble.</p><p>Sam licks his lips as he searches through the box of books. This very action might get him into trouble. He's supposed to be napping. Keeping Cas company. Not rummaging through the numerous items in the nursery.</p><p>"There you are," Dean says as he enters the room with bags in his hands.</p><p>Sam jumps and gives his Alpha a guilty look. He's been so engrossed in his task he hadn’t heard Dean come home. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be napping with your Daddy?" Dean asks with a little smirk.</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>He can't lie. That will only make this worse.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep," Sam pouts, abandoning the books so he can slide over to Dean. "No use laying down if it's not working. Besides, I was gonna go back to bed. You just... showed up faster than I was expecting."</p><p>"Uh-huh.” Dean places the bags on the floor. “This is more baby gear, by the way.”</p><p>"Dean," Sam huffs, his hands falling to his hips in disapproval. "This is ridiculous. I'm not even pregnant."</p><p>"Not yet. But you will be. It never hurts to be prepared."</p><p>Sam's irritation melts away and fear and insecurity takes its place. His real feelings. His lower lip wobbles. "Will I be punished if I don't get pregnant soon?"</p><p>It wouldn't be the first time that an Omega has been punished for such a thing. Sam has heard the stories and they always frighten him. As much as Sam hates to admit it, he is waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting to see what kind of Alpha Dean is. If he'd be understanding and merciful or if he'd punish at every turn possible.</p><p>Dean moves closer to Sam and strokes his fingers through Sam's hair. "No. I won't punish you... I'll just fuck you more."</p><p>Sam hisses and his ass clenches at the thought. "You fuck me so much already, though. More doesn't seem possible," he says, greedily pushing into Dean's fingers.</p><p>Dean hums and pulls Sam into a kiss. "Are you complaining?"</p><p>Sam shakes his head, groaning against Dean's mouth. "I'm not. I just don't see how it'll happen."</p><p>"We'll sort it out Sammy," Dean tells him. "What do you say you and me spend some time together before Cas wakes up."</p><p>Sam chews on his own lip, considering. "I'm supposed to be in bed, though."</p><p>"Hmmm, okay. Well, I’ll join you two in bed, then."</p><p>Sam smirks at Dean. "You give into me so easily. Are you wrapped around my little finger?"</p><p>"I might be." Dean puts his arm around Sam's waist and starts leading him to their bedroom.</p><p>"You definitely are." Sam lets out a soft purr of contentment at the contact. Once they reach the bedroom, Sam takes in his Daddy, who is spread out on the bed and looking delicious. "Good thing your bed is a king... um. By the way, I have a favor to ask if you're okay with it, Alpha."</p><p>Dean is also staring at his mate. It takes a moment for him to turn back to Sam. "Yeah? And what’s that?" he asks, raising a brow.</p><p>"Kiss him for me?" Sam smiles at Dean winningly.</p><p>"You aren't able to kiss him yourself?"</p><p>"Oh, I plan on it," Sam says seriously, eyes drifting over to Cas again. "But now that I'm not a sex-crazed maniac I'd like to see you kiss him. Don't you <em>want</em> to? Look how tempting he looks all spread out like that. Surely Cas deserves one little kiss."</p><p>Meanwhile, Cas shifts on the bed slightly, but his eyes remain shut. He’s asleep. Probably.</p><p>Without another word, Dean crawls up Cas's sprawled form. He turns Cas's face towards him with his fingertips and kisses him soundly.</p><p>"I like the way you touch him," Sam says.</p><p>Cas lets out a soft noise but otherwise doesn’t respond to Dean's kiss. Either he is deep in sleep or he is being a sneaky bastard.</p><p>"He's my mate. He's precious to me." Dean kisses Cas again. This time, Cas kisses Dean back.</p><p>Sam moves over to the bed and sits on the edge. "I know."</p><p>Dean moans softly as Cas kisses him and he runs his fingers through Cas's hair. "Hey, Cas."</p><p>Cas gives Dean a sleepy, lazy smile. "Hello, Dean. Sam. I take it you were naughty and left the bed."</p><p>It isn't a question.</p><p>Sam swallows hard and nods. "I did."</p><p>Cas hums and nips at Dean's lower lip gently. "I'll have to punish you for that later."</p><p>"Isn't that up to Dean to decide?"</p><p>"Sam, you know that Cas is in charge of you too," Dean says firmly.</p><p>"I know," Sam huffs and crosses his arms over himself.</p><p>"I'm not as soft and lenient as you are," Cas rasps, nipping Dean's lip again. "Come here, baby boy."</p><p>"Yes, Daddy." As cranky as Sam feels, nothing can stop him from going to them when he is called. So, without any hesitation, Sam scoots up the bed and curls up next to Cas.</p><p>Dean reaches out and strokes Sam's face. "Good boy, Sam."</p><p>"Not really a good boy today," Cas disagrees, dropping a kiss on Sam's mouth. "But we'll fix that, won't we?"</p><p>"He was in the nursery," Dean tells Cas.</p><p>"I'm not surprised," Cas says, running his hand up and down Dean's arm absently. "It seems there is some truth to John's statements after all."</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes. "Which is exactly what I kept telling you. Both of you. It's not like I kept it a secret."</p><p>"You aren't that bad."</p><p>"In Dean's opinion," Cas adds, giving Sam's hair a little tug.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Sam grumbles, burying his face in Cas's neck, scenting him. "Well, I'm here now. That's something, right?"</p><p>"A bratty response right after I say you aren't that bad,” Dean says with mock disapproval.</p><p>Sam wiggles his ass. "Yeah. Which isn't out of character for me."</p><p>Sam yelps but arches into Dean's hand when Dean smacks his plump ass. "Thank you, Alpha."</p><p>Cas snorts and rubs Dean's arm again. "I thought we were going to cuddle, Dean."</p><p>"Sam is distracting."</p><p>"He is. Would you like me to leave?” Cas asks.</p><p>"No. You keep your sweet ass in this bed with us,” Dean says with his Alpha voice.</p><p>"Oh, Sam, you're in trouble," Cas rasps.</p><p>Sam whines softly because he <em>knows</em> his Alpha is getting excited. He can <em>smell </em>it. Sam wiggles his ass again. "Good."</p><p>"You gonna show Cas how good you are, Sammy? You gonna present for your Alpha?"</p><p>"Yes, Alpha," Sam breathes and rolls into position, his chest against the bed, raising his ass even higher.</p><p>Dean runs his hands down Sam's back. "Think you can take me without taking Cas first?"</p><p>"Yes," Sam keens, pushing into Dean's hands. "Alpha, please. I need you now. I can take it."</p><p>Dean doesn’t hesitate. There is a telltale sign of a zipper, of Dean pulling his cock free. Then he grips Sam's hips and shoves inside with a moan.</p><p>"Thank you, Alpha," Sam says, his half-hard cock quickly thickening out the rest of the way.</p><p>"Don't forget about me, little one," Cas says, dragging his naked dick along Sam's cheek.</p><p>Sam turns his head and swallows down as much of Cas as he can, his bratty replies nowhere to be found.</p><p>For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a collab with my lovely friend Holly/Wearingdeantoprom. Make sure you give her some love too because she really does deserve it. </p><p>Comments and kudos feed us! </p><p>Full prompt: </p><p>Unrelated AU. Omega Sam's 16, so John auctions off his first heat and pup at the Roadhouse by longstanding tradition. Dean and Castiel are mated hunters ready to stop hunting, so they're in search of a breeder. They win the auction. As Dean's beta, it's Castiel's job to prepare their omega, fucking him first to get him to open up enough to take his alpha's knot. Then it's Dean's turn.</p><p>Okay if they're into Sam as a person/third or if they just see him as a breedable sex toy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>